Talk:Darkseid vs. Thanos/@comment-27019676-20180804004325
100th comment1!!11 I don't want to give the impression this is a spoiler, but I'm crossing my fingers this fight could potentially be Episode 100, and as such, I'm gonna explain how Darkseid beats Thanos in every conceivable way; And just to clarify, ScrewAttack would probably do what they did with Luigi vs Tails, & Megazord vs Voltron and give them only the things that are standard to their powers & arsenal. That being said, theres no Infinity Gauntlet, no Anti-Life Equation, no Cosmic Cube, no Heart of the Universe (it was non canon anyways), and no Soulfire Darkseid. Lets peep this out... 'Strength: '''Now with these two, they're both usually use to taking down either other villains of their respective teams, or the teams themselves. Thanos has fought two of Galactus' heralds (Terridax & Silver Surfer), and has bested the Avengers more then you can count. Darkseid frequently owns Kryptonians such as Superman, Supergirl, and is use to beings being Galaxy Level or higher, such as Orion, Green Lantern, and best of all, he defeated Jimmy Olsen who was infused with a thousand dead New God souls. Now when it comes to higher characters, Thanos has stalemated Odin, someone who can tear the very fabric of the multiverse while fighting the Egyptian God Seth. Darkseid has harmed the Spectre (though was killed shortly after due to far better power then resurrected) and gave Dr. Fate a run for his money, someone who can banish two people destroying the Multiverse. Thanos stated that the greatest threat hes ever faced is Galactus, and by comparison Galactus is lackluster compared to Darkseid. His power alone is made up of 1/5 of power that can destroy the universe, along with the entirety of Darkseid War where he gave the Anti-Monitor a good fight (until he died yet again due to the Black Racer). But Darkseid is far more comfortable facing Gods of higher magnitude then Thanos, and Darkseid usually doesn't have as much trouble as Thanos does, so Darkseid is indefinetely stronger. '''Durability: '''The same as all of the above can be applied to durability; they are both use to facing the Justice League & the Avengers along with a few other cosmic threats or villains that they've respectively fought. And by comparison, its not too far-fetched. Thanos has casually survived a black hole, blasts from Galactus, Silver Surfer, Drax, & Thor. Some are considered Universal threats, namely Galactus & Drax (he was stated that since he has the potential to kill Thanos, the entire universe would be killed in the process). Darkseid like I said is use to tanking hits from Kryptonians, Lanterns, but it doesn't stop there. Yes Kryptonians is a bit of a "meh", but Kryptonians such as Pre-Crisis Supergirl, someone who can pulverize galaxies, or blasts from the Anti-Monitor, blasts that can destroy matter on contact. And when you put it on paper, Dr. Fate, Spectre, Anti-Monitor, Orion, & the Justice League > Galactus, Silver Surfer, Drax, Odin, & The Avengers. Both are complete tanks, but the gap in power between their durability is definetely there. '''Speed: '''Speed with DC is unfortunately pathetic to argue for; anyone apparently whos a JL member or a JL villain seemingly has "kept up with or tagged the Flash", the fastest DC character. This time, lets focus on feats besides that, because I'm gonna break the get-out-of-jail-free-card that is frequently used in these sort'ave debates. Thanos was stated to travel at speeds that the human eye is invisible too, and Darkseid traveled to the Source Wall, which is at the edge of the universe. Both have reacted to lasers, weapons, energy blasts, etc. So it comes down to their two best traveling speed feats, in which Darkseid edges out completely, not to mention how often he fights Superman, someone who can also travel across the universe. '''Intelligence: '''Another category that is almost evenly matched. Both are some of the most intelligent life forms in their respective universes. And like speed, it usually comes down to their two best feats; Thanos managed to mathematically acertain where the Heart of Universe exists, and Darkseid managed to solve the Anti-Life Equation, a weapon that can warp reality & bend the will of others on a Universal/Multiversal (depending on what universe) scale. Both are known to outsmart cosmic gods & heroes on a daily basis, but Darkseid has a slight edge via his manipulation mastery, but that doesn't factor much, so I'd give this one a solid tie. '''Basic Powers: '''Both have almost similiar basic power sets; Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Immortality, Telepathy, Teleportation, etc. Now theres no way to scale/compare most of these powers except energy manipulation to each other, so by comparison, Darkseids energy projection alone was said to be the 1/5 power that could destroy the universe, being an "acolyte of anti-life". Thanos' energy blasts can easily obliterate stars, and used it to one-shot Galactus. Another solid tie I'd give this one, as their powers are evenly matched. '''Divine Powers: '''Both have divine powers that are unique to their own physiologies & nature, though are completely different; Thanos has control over who can live & die, can manipulate life forces, & summon creations. Darkseids signature divine powers are his Omega Beams, Omega Effect, Omega Sanction. All deadly on their own, but the Omega Sanction is almost often never looked at, and when you do look at it, you'd have to realize Thanos has no counter to it. He gets trapped in an infinite number of realities, being born, growing up, and dying in a repetitive cycle. Only Mister Miracle has escaped it, and no one else has ever done that. Unless Thanos can time travel somehow, I'm not sure how he can get out of that. So with that, Darkseids divine powers are a gleeming factor that contributes to his massive victory. But its not over yet; Darkseid can easily tap into his "true" form, which is basically...himself. Grant Morrison as well confirmed himself that his power can be manifested as avatars, and when hes really his true self, he is on another plain of reality, and is non-corporeal, meaning that if he exists in the Multiverse, it is teared to shreds completely. And he doesn't even have to be in it; he can create a singularity to swallow it. Game over Thanos. On the bitter end, the Lord of Apokolips is too much for the Mad Titan to handle, due to the sheer advantage in power, strength, speed, durability, & powers. And when he becomes his true-self, Thanos becomes Than-toast. And with that, the winner is '''Darkseid. '